


Gaia

by Bright_Kore



Series: The Unhappy Queens [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Kore/pseuds/Bright_Kore





	Gaia

Mother, mother was a flame  
and we ourselves are to blame

Once she stood mountains tall  
from cold to spring and through the fall

Mother was a warm embrace  
with a fiery touch and life we graced

Then the waters swelled  
and mother was by such hope felled

We gave ourselves to keep her shape  
but our thoughts came with a toll

We threw her bones to make new life  
and hard as stone they grew to be

Mother, mother cast in stone  
who with a touch, burned our bones

Now she cries in an open graze  
as her child’s love is put to graze

Mother, mother all alone  
forgive us, we were your bones


End file.
